Harry Potter Shinigami
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Under the fists of the Dursleys Harry dies long before reaching Hogwarts age, but the reaper who finds him takes him in as her own. Let's see what one bad/good day does to the wheel of fate.
1. The Next Great Adventure

[Happy New Year everyone, the other things I've been trying to write are taking longer than I'd hoped so here's a little something from a while back I'm finally letting see the light of day.  
I'll try continue this now I've brought my own attention back to the thing]

LW: Hi people! Here's a new story for you all; Harry as a shinigami!

Alistair: Yeah! Screw you Dumbles, Harry dies now he's ours.

LW: Anyway this was inspired by 'BLEACHed magic' by **JerichosPhantom** and 'A Soul Reaper of a Twin' by **The Sixth Kuchiki** so thanks guys (read them) good luck

 **Harry Potter Soul Reaper** – The Next Great Adventure

No. 4 Private Drive was a perfectly normal house on a perfectly normal street with a 'perfectly normal' family, well except the occupant's; the Dursley's, nephew Harry, a short underfed and heavily abused 6 year old boy… oh and he's a wizard. Today was like every other day Harry could remember; get woken up by his harpy of a aunt, make the family breakfast, clean Dudley's room while he was at school (the Dursley's didn't believe in spending their hard earned money on educating a 'freak'), make dinner and get beaten by his whale of an uncle for whatever thing he'd done wrong this time or maybe just because. Tonight however Vernon went heavy on the brandy and drunken rage plus Harry's slight weight smashed him into the table and breaking it, earning him more beatings. Harry limped to his cupboard in pain, leaving bloody streaks on the wall and floor, unaware he would soon die of internal bleeding as the pain pulled him into unconsciousness. The muggles or boy may not know this but someone did, sensing a human dying the whites of her eyes momentarily darkened as he passed. The recently officialated Shinigami Sonidoed to the new plus' spirit energy and came across the muggle home, passing through the door she felt a prescience in the cupboard under the stairs ' _No, surely it couldn't_ ' she thought as she approached it, her claw like nails making short work of the lock. Opening it she was horrified; in the cupboard was the body and soul of a 6 year old boy who was so small he barely looked 4, and his chain of fate, was spread all around the cramped space, Sakura looking very worried. 'Hello' she said placing her hand on his shoulder, who turned and pressed himself against the opposite wall, eyes filled with fear trying to stay away from her. Sakura frowned and then had a light bulb moment only someone like her or Nel with their 'special' thought processes could come up with. 'HI!' she said in a high pitched chibi voice (yes she sometimes has one of those, sorry) 'What's your name?' 'H-H-Harr-rry Po-t-tter' Harry stuttered his eyes never leaving Sakura's 'Am I dead?' he asked shocking her. 'Um yes, Harry, I'm sorry about that' Sakura said, her maternal instinct telling her to comfort the boy (Yes it's THAT Sakura) 'I'm here to take you somewhere special, where you'll be safe and people won't hurt you anymore. Do you want to come with me?' she asked. Normally children are told not to run off with buxom strangers with mask like eye patches and swords (Well not them specifically, but those ones were implied) but Harry wasn't, most likely because the Dursley's hoped someone would kidnap him and take him off their hands, so the boy left with Sakura and was brought to the Soul Society.

Exiting the Garganta there was a bustle of people in the immediate area causing Harry to cling tightly to Sakura as they headed towards their intended destination; Head Captain Yamamoto's office. Not long after the white haired hybrid was in a meeting with the most powerful man in Soul society, her Hollow once again telling her they could kick his ass without trying though she usually ignored him, there was a reason for this meeting. 'Head Captain, while I was doing my patrol I found this boy, he has great spiritual potential as well as magic similar to my old life, due to this and the fact he's become rather… attached to me' she mentioned referring to the fact Harry hadn't let go of her white hamaka since they arrived 'I was wondering if we could skip the leaving him in Rukon District and just let me and my family take care of him?' Harry was dumbfounded, this woman who'd just met him had taken him away from the Dursley's and even more wanted to get this man to let her take care of him, he couldn't contain it and wrapped his arms around her middle (as much as his slight frame could manage) and cried 'Thank you miss please can I have a family?' he whimpered into her clothes, both her and Yamamoto felt a blade pierce their hearts; Old Man Yama couldn't find any way he could deny her this, even if she was a Hollow he couldn't take her away from a boy who'd done nothing wrong and had his world destroyed. 'It seems I only have one course of action' he announced and Harry felt Sakura stiffen 'I allow care and guardianship to be passed for Mister …' he checked her briefing '… Harry James Potter to be given to Squad 12's Third Seat Sakura Necrophades and Lieutenant Szayel Aporro Granz' Harry looked at the aged shinigami with joy and wonder in his eyes 'Thank you Santa!' He yelped and the Head Captain did something uncharacteristic he let out a low chuckle 'Oh he'll fit in just fine, Sakura introduce him to Yachiru and he'll never be sad or lonely again' 'Yes Sir' Sakura said and grabbing Harry around his waist Sonidoed to Squad 12.

Over the next few years Harry managed to settle into his life with an actual family as well as gain the weight he was supposed to have for his age and the muscle mass of a shinigami of his size and relative age including getting his own Zanpakuto and unlocking it's Shikai. All was going well until Dumbledore decided to check on the boy to ensure he would be heading to Hogwarts and discovered he had been dead for nearly 5 years, after which he called an old friend who was none other than Yamamoto and expressed the importance of Harry coming to Hogwarts and the 1000 year old shinigami said he would leave the decision to Harry. Harry was unsure about the idea as though he would be in the world of his real parents he knew he'd miss the interaction of his family and the friends he'd gain since arriving here.

His mind was brought out of his stupor when the thorns of his opponent's plant like sword cut his wrist causing him to drop his sword 'Wake up Space Cadet' called his sparring partner and brother/sister 16 yr old Anthony Samuel Granz his **Akuma Rōtasu** (Demon Lotus) currently wrapping around his neck 'You don't have to worry about us bro, the mirror call kido works in areas of high spiritual and magical density' he said with a smile 'Just go for it, you know you want to!' 'He's right you know Harry?' Harry turned to see Sakura watching her boys, usual attire of white jacket and hakama present, her usual innocence only marred by the feral look in her chocolate brown eyes (or eye as the left has just the blood red slit that functioned as the eye hole of her mask) and smirk 'I've known since your magic was confirmed that something like this would occur, you don't need to worry about us and your friends might be able to annoy their parents to the point they let them visit you in Hogwarts just to get them to get the fuck out of their hair' she said smiling which widened with the joyful look on Harry's face 'Thank you mom' he said hugging her, trying very hard not to nuzzle her which started her off giggling.

The day before his trips to the living world, Harry was called to Szayel's lab for important business, entering the room the pink haired arrancar appeared with his at one time creepy smile 'Hello Harry' he said pleasantly 'Hello father' Harry replied 'I know your going into the magical world, so I spent some time redesigning the gigai you will be using as Yamamoto is giving you a reason to leave' Harry laughed he also saw Yamamoto giving him the mission just his way of giving him permission and a reason to go into the world of the living 'So what is it?' Harry asked. 'This!' Szayel announced with a flourish, a pendent with the symbol for his squad, the 13th raised on it though the lower symbol had a convex shape to it. 'Harry this has been created so you can either be released from you body…' he said pointing to the upper symbol '… or retract the form into the devise' he continued pointing to the lower symbol. Harry took the chain and looped it around his neck then turned to Szayel 'Thank you father, will you still be escorting me to Diagon Alley?' Harry asked 'Yes Harry, tomorrow we will meet this Hagrid and we will see you some time later' Szayel answered, he had agreed to be the one as the all knew Sakura wasn't going to be able to let Harry go if she went, he on the other hand would, though just about. The following day before Harry and Szayel could leave he got mobbed by his friends; 13 year old twins Henry and Sandy Gingerback (Starrk is his last name and Lilynette doesn't need hers so there), 11 year old Shinidos Cifer and a depressed looking 10 'And a Half!' year old Alistair Vega (Had to get everyone in). After reminding them he could and will use the mirror to call them once he'd settled in and a round of hugs they left without an incident. Exiting the Garganta Harry and Szayel arrived just outside the Leaky Cauldron where they were met by a giant of a man though still smaller then Po. 'Hello 'Arry! Me name's Hagrid, I'm here to show you around Diagon Alley and help you get yer stuff for Hogwarts' the man now introduced as Hagrid said in a jovial voice that made Harry smile. 'Thank you Hagrid for doing this for us, before my Hollowfication I was what I suppose you would call a muggle so even now the building is just a shimmery blur to me' Szayel said with unwithheld gratitude, 'Sure thing, I needed to do some'ing important fer Dumbledore anyway so was happy to bring Harry shopping' Hagrid replied happily. Szayel looked at Harry and after a hug left back through the Garganta, having already arranged to meet back in 3 hours.

Hagrid brought Harry through to Diagon Alley and Harry was mystified by what was around him. They arrived at Gringotts and approached one of the goblins 'We've come te take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe' Hagrid boomed 'That's all well and good but the Potter Vaults have been sealed since Mr. Potter's death 5 years ago, good bye' the goblin sneered. Harry approached the desk 'I was informed by Head captain Yamamoto that Gringotts deals with Shinigami' Harry stated 'I am 5th Seat Harry Potter of Squad 13' as he opened his shirt and produced the pendent. 'Oh of-of course mi-mister-r Pot-tter' the goblin replied looking worried 'As long as you have your key Gringotts allows it, it's just almost non-existent as so few wizards become shinigami' Hagrid then produced Harry's key and they were on their way.

There was little incident during the shopping after that, though Harry got really embarrassed when Hagrid got him an owl for him as a birthday present. When they arrived at Ollivander's Harry received his wand with out comment, though inside the idea of having The Dark Lord's brother wand left him perplexed. As Hagrid left to get them food when they returned to the Leaky Cauldron a hooded figure approached him 'Mr. Potter, there are things that must be done to keep you on the right path' he said as Harry looked at him with visible confusion until he removed a wand from his cloak; Harry's wand. Before his eyes the man snapped his wand, his neutral position remaining in his body language. Harry saw red and due to the high magical/spiritual concentration in Diagon Alley he pulled out his Zanpakuto but the figure caught the swing and with a twist of his wrist broke a sliver from the sword. The anger Harry had was replaced by fear as he was now practically unarmed against this person, but the man spoke again as his other hand went to his hood, pushing it back as he ran it through the dark purple locks 'I'm sorry Harry but I needed to stop you from being manipulated by the old goat fucker and besides, this...' the held up the shard he'd broken from Harry's blade 'already channels your power so is the perfect wand core' Harry sat back down as he looked over the strangely serious looking immortal, Serpens had always been fairly off the wall but he was well trusted by his family and Harry had always enjoyed there talks on magic and other things, though it worried him that people were trying to control him and he'd just entered the wizarding world. 'Ok' Harry said 'But you owe me a new wand' Snaky smiled at this and with a bow flickered out as Hagrid returned. A while later they met back up with Sakura outside who nearly strangled him when she hugged him before they left. Harry noticed she looked sad but he understood; he'd be leaving for Hogwarts in 2 weeks.

TBC

LW: Well that's one way to start a crossover, here's to manipulative AD and bashing galore.

 **R &R**


	2. Off to Hogwarts

LW: Chapter 2, an important trip and the sorting to do. Enjoy!

Harry Potter Shinigami – Off to Hogwarts

Harry stepped out of the Garganta followed by Anthony in Kings Cross Station looking for his platform. It was the 2 of them as the adults had 'something important to do' though Harry thought Sakura might've done it so she wouldn't make a show of him when he left, that and she'd already hugged him so tightly both Anthony and Szayel had been a little worried if he'd still been alive she may have suffocated him in her bosom. Harry looked lost until he felt a jab to his spine and Anthony pointed out where a pair of teenagers walked through the wall. Shrugging Harry pushed the trolley containing his supplies and walked to the barrier hoping it would let him through. It did and he found himself staring at the bright red steam engine that was the Hogwarts express. Harry headed for the train and finding an empty compartment put up his trunk and Hedwig's cage but not before pulling out one of his books and checking his soul pager. He'd on a trip to the living world; found a Japanese equivalent of Diagon alley and bought a few books, most interestingly for him one describing the comparative abilities of Kido and relevant forms of magic like charms and hexes. Other than a boy and girl looking for the boy's missing toad he was fairly undisturbed, though that might have been because of the very low powered Not-Notice-Me charm Snaky had taught him when he finally gave Harry his new wand, a memory that made the boy smile as the first touch felt like a part of himself had come home. It was bone white and 10 inches, made using wood from 'Arbor' Rudobone gave Snaky and obviously that shard of his Zanpakuto as its core. Harry was actually looking forward to the teacher's reaction to it as very few wands were white, the last being the wand of the late Dark Lord Voldemort.

Soon enough the announcement came over the train that they had almost arrived so he changed into his school robes and prepared to see the castle for the first time. Exiting the carriage he found the grounds keeper Hagrid with little trouble and was led with the other 1st years to the boats where he met up with the other student he'd seen, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom as well as … some red head, who creeped Harry out the way he was staring at him. Upon reaching the castle, they were met by Professor McGonagall, a woman who reminded Harry of the 4th squad Captain, but a little less creepy (So Unohana light) who explained the basics of the 4 houses and the point system. She then left for a few minutes and Harry was approached by a pale blond kid 'So it's true what they said on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts' he drawled and Harry could feel the sense of superiority in his voice 'Yes I am, what's it to you?' Harry asked ' I'm Draco Malfoy, I can tell you're new to the wizarding world so I have something to offer; you'll learn fast that some wizarding families are better than others, you wouldn't want to make friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there' Draco said with contempt and looked at the Hermione and Neville with a look Harry had seen before; mostly from the 6th Captain Byakuya dickhead whenever he had to be anywhere near one of the hybrids as well those of many of the other Soul Reapers too, and it really grated Harry's nerves 'I've been raised by people who've made sure I make my own opinions of people before judging them, besides how do I know the Malfoys aren't the 'wrong sort'?' Harry answered and heard his Zanpakuto laughing in his head as the blonde's face pinked 'You don't know what you've just done, you don't want the Malfoys as your enemies; we will tear you to shreds. You have nothing that could stop us' he said angrily and arrogantly. Harry just smiled and whispered one word to the Malfoy heir, causing his skin to grey 'Necrophades'.

Luckily for him McGonagall returned at that moment and let them in. Harry paid little attention to the sorting other than noticing both Hermione and Neville, both of whom he'd like to try become friends with, were sorted into the same house; Gryffindor. Finally his own sorting arrived and he at onto the stool and placed the hat on his head ' _Well what do we have here, a Shinigami with a Hollow family? I never though I'd see the day_ ' ' _Their species does not matter, they are my family, they took me in and care about me, those feeling go both ways_ ' ' _I wasn't saying anything like that, just making an observation, now lets look in your head. You have a lot of strength and intelligence; completing the academy in 4 years ehh!_ ' ' _I was '_ _sufficiently motivated_ _' as you could say_ ' ' _Yes, your adopted mother is the most powerful hybrid in existence, father's a scientific genius and your brother is the oldest and strongest of your generation, I see you have many sources of inspiration_ ' ' _Are we going through my life story or are we sorting me?_ ' ' _Yes your right Mister Potter we should continue. Hm, yes loyal to your friends and family, cunning and intelligent, but your most dominant traits seem to be your bravery and recklessness. Given those criteria you could do well in any house, but you will soar in_... **Gryffindor** ' the final part roared for the entire Hall to hear, and as Harry removed the hat and headed to his table he saw 2 red heads, most likely twins dancing around and acting like loons, and considered whether it was a good or bad idea to introduce them to Urahara as he sat down nearby.

'Hey Harry' one said 'I'm Fred, and that's George' 'We're the pranksters of Gryffindor; The Twin Terrors' his twin announced and Harry was leaning towards the introduction 'Hello, so what can you tell me about the classes here?' Harry asked though he could hear the question being asked down the table the prefect (from the obvious badge) was giving a dull, long winded answer 'well most of the classes are good other than History, Defence and for us at least Potions' George answered 'Why?' 'Because History is taught by a ghost who goes on about the goblin wars with a voice most of us is think is imbued with a sleeping charm, Defence professors only last a year so it's a lucky dip as to quality and potions is taught by Snape, who seems to only get pleasure from tormenting Gryffindors' Fred continued then looked at the staff table 'Actually Snape's looking at you right now' Harry looked up and saw him; he was in Shinigami black robes, with hair what looked a little greasy, and piercing black eyes that were observing him curiously, Harry was glad it was more like Captain Kyoraku's ' _Are you OK?_ ' kind of look rather than Captain Kurotsuchi's ' _You'd look good on my dissection table_ ' look. He gave a small smile then turned away, attempting to engage the Hermione girl in conversation.

Meanwhile at the table Severus Snape was awfully confused, his senses telling him Potter's magical aura felt more like a shinigami rather than a normal wizard but that was impossible, the only way someone his age could become one was if he'd died and Dumbledore said it was safe and sound at his muggle aunt's home. The mystery was actually intriguing enough to cool the burning hatred for him being Potter's spawn, allowing his logical mind to remind him the boy is also Lily's son ' _I say you confront him, you can't protect him if you don't know what he's doing_ ' Snape then noticed the boy was looking at him, it was just for a minute and he was soon talking in one of the other first years but it did look at him, and smiled. Snape gave up worrying about it when Quirrell started trying to discuss his protection, allowing him to ignore Harry as well as Dumbledore's irritatingly stupid opening speeches.

Leaving the Great Hall Harry's mind was racing what was in the 3rd floor corridor that was so dangerous? Why would it be left in a school? Could he do anything about it? He decided to investigate once he had some free time during the year. Too tired to use the mirror kido tonight he collapsed into bed and slept.

TBC

LW: Harry's here and in Gryffindor and has torn down Malfoy, much to our amusement.

R&R


	3. Flaming Pure Heart

LW: Stuff to do, people to annoy! Peace out

Harry Potter Shinigami – Flaming Pure Heart

Harry's first week at Hogwarts actually went quite well in his opinion; he excelled in the practical side of his classes, most likely thanks to his experience with kido, with the exception of defence mostly just because he couldn't understand what the man was trying to teach them with his stutter. Something about the stutter and jumpiness un-nerved Harry, he like all others in Soul Society had heard of Aizen's act of being a dependable, loyal captain right until his betrayal and defection, but dismissed it for now as just being paranoid in a new environment with new rules.

Potions went far better than expected by Harry, though Snape was still looking at him strangely when he questioned the class he was avoided which was lucky as he only knew the last answer; this also had the added bonus of that creepy kid he now knew was named Ron Weasley look like an idiot and showing Hermione; his first living friend as the intelligent girl she was though it did make him wonder what would happen if you used a bezoar on Suzumibachi, not that anyone would be stupid enough even to attempt it. They then began making a potion and while he was sad Neville's exploded on him he was glad he was on the other side of the room as Ron got blamed for not trying to stop him. After class Snape stopped him and lead him to his office 'Harry, just so you know I hated your father, he was vindictive basterd and constantly harassed me my entire Hogwarts years. On the other hand I was your mother's best friend so if you ever wanted to know anything about her I'm here, it'd be nice to talk about the good times again' he said to Harry, the end sombre then joked 'I doubt your hear much about her in your aunt's place' but stopped at Harry's angry expression 'I don't live with my aunt anymore, not since I was 6' Harry fumed 'What happened?' asked Snape, Harry just stood there silent 'You died' it was statement not a question and Harry's head flicked up in surprise 'Yes, I died and was taken in by the woman who found me 5 years ago. I prefer it there, I have a real family, I have parents and a brother who care about me' Harry answered calmly. Snape looked on digesting the information before dismissing Harry but not before 'remember Harry anything, anytime, I'm down here' and watch the boy leave, once again alone in his thoughts ' _You should've told him_ ' came a voice ' _What would be the point?_ ' Snape asked her ' _He would not feel alone, and you would not feel so out of touch_ ' Snape sighed, shrugging off her bandages and began preparing for his next lesson

One thing Harry wasn't looking forward to was ... flying lessons. It may have just been because he was more used to it but he felt safer with his air walking technique, it felt and appeared to be a safer and more stable form of aerial transportation than a thin stick of enchanted wood; a feeling that was intensified when he saw the decrepit excuses for brooms they would be practising on. When Madam Hooch told them to call for their brooms Harry's was one of the ones that just rolled along the ground, until he got tired of it and pushed a large amount of reiatsu into the broom causing it to fly into his hand. Unfortunately today would not be nice and uneventful as when they were asked to hover and drop down Neville shot up into the air before crash landing a little bit away from the still unmoved first years. Madam Hooch immediately jumped into action, leading Neville into the castle 'None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch' she called behind her as she dragged the boy through the door. Of course once she left this gave Malfoy a chance to be a dick holding Neville's Remembrall 'Look what the squib dropped, bet if the fat lug had squeezed this he'd have remembered to land on his arse, or maybe his head as it's not like it would damage anything' 'Shut it Malfoy' Harry growled 'No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find' picking up his broom and jumping onto it 'How about up a tree?'. Harry was annoyed, Neville was a nice guy he just lacked confidence he didn't deserve to be treated like this, he actually reminded Harry of a wizard version of Hanataro but that was something realised in hindsight and he wasn't really thinking right now, which explained him using shunpo and air walking to get to the brooms level. Draco smirked from high above the other students grinning arrogantly, until he was tapped on his shoulder. Turning around he faced an angry Harry Potter without a broom, the shock causing him to drop the Remembrall which was luckily caught by Harry. He then zoomed back to the ground in another burst of shunpo.

As it happened Snape was on his way to the greenhouses for several potion ingredients for his NEWT classes and saw the events and approached the class once Harry reached the ground 'Potter with me, now!' he yelled startling the other children as Malfoy landed 'But professor ...' 'Quiet Miss Granger, I just need to speak with Mister Potter, he will be returned to you momentarily' Snape interrupted then grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away. Once in a secluded area he turned to the boy 'What the hell were you thinking boy? Just when I thought you'd inherited your mother's intelligence you do something like this' 'Well what would you've done, besides I didn't do anything wrong' Harry defended 'Really? Only 3 people here as far as I know are aware of spirits, how are you going to explain unassisted flight to the rest of them?' Harry had no answer to that so Snape continued 'Seriously, this is something your father would've done, showing off and acting like a complete idiot' 'Well sorry for proving you right but I never knew about my dad, unless one year olds have excellent memory' Harry snapped and Snape realised he'd crossed the line 'I'm sorry Harry, it's just you need to keep things quiet and I'm trying to protect you. This is new for me, actually giving a crap about anyone. We're both angry right now, go' He said before turning away, his cloak billowing as he headed back to the greenhouses.

Things were quiet until about Halloween, they were learning the levitation charm and some idiot had paired up Ron and Hermione, leading to a confrontation and Hermione showing up the idiot with a perfect cast, her feather then floating over to Harry's feather. It wasn't till after class that things blew up 'She's a nightmare honestly, no wonder she hasn't any friends' Harry who was a few paces behind them growled 'But what about Harry?' Neville asked trying to be braver, as well as not seeing anything wrong with her 'Oh he's just her friend out of pity' Ron answered viciously 'He'll drop her soon enough' His words were interrupted by Hermione shoving past him which also cut off the sniggers from most of the class. Harry was livid; he fired a **Bakudō** **#1.** **Sai** at Ron, causing him to lose balance and tumble down the steps then ran after the sobbing Hermione.

Stopping at the entrance to the girl's bathroom he banged on it 'Hermione' he called 'Go Away!' she yelled back 'No! Don't listen to Ron; he's and inbred moron with a single digit IQ [hint: it's between 0 and 2] and a mouth with no filter. I am your friend for real, not out of pity or anything else, because I wanted to be your friend that's it' Harry said and when he'd finished he noticed the crying had stopped. 'Really?' Hermione asked sniffling 'With my very soul' Harry answered. The door opened to show a red eyed Hermione (whoops) 'thanks Harry, now you go to the feast, I'll be down in a bit' Harry frowned a little but nodded 'Ok then, see you soon' and left. He'd come down and just began to enjoy his dinner when Quirrell burst in yelling 'Troll in the Dungeon' before fainting. Everyone started screaming and panicking while Harry's zoned in on one thing ' _Hermione doesn't know_ '. When everyone was being led to their dormitories [Even the Slytherins, who are situated in the dungeon, just like the troll is supposed to be. I enjoy pointing this stupidity out whenever I can] Harry quickly separated and headed for Hermione, switching to shunpo when he heard a scream. Arriving at the bathroom he found the door in splinters and Hermione's screams continued.

Entering the bathroom he saw Hermione crawling under cubicles that were each being destroyed by the troll's club. Harry groaned wishing the teacher's would arrive soon but went straight to work; pulling out his pendant he pushed the concave area of his division's symbol, retracting his gigai within it then drawing his zanpakuto. He took a slice at the troll's leg but it barely made any damage on it's thick hide looking like it might as well be a paper cut ' _Hm so that's what heirro's like_ ' Harry thought realising he would have to use it ' _Burn to Protect_ **Junsuina kokoro moeru** ' [Flaming pure heart] Harry's sword shone with fire red retsu, growing and forming into a powerful great sword the guard forming two bolts of lightning with an emerald green hilt. On the flat section of the blade the kanji for its name [燃える純粋な心] was written down the sword. (In case you didn't guess Junsuina kokoro moeru's shiki form was inspired by the sword of Gryffindor). Harry then swung the sword easily yelling ' **Tada no honō** ' {Flames of the just} producing dark green flames that attacked the troll. This still did little damage other than some first degree burns due to the troll's thick hide and the newness of Harry's shikai but did get his attention meaning Hermione was in the clear. Unfortunately that meant Harry now had an angry troll on his tail, leaving him with one last choice ' _Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!_ **Bakudō** **#61.** **Rikujōkōrō** ' he chanted, encasing the troll in a ring of golden/yellow energy. Harry quickly grabbed Hermione and led her out of the bathroom, the troll trying, and failing to move from his bindings.

'Harry, what was that and why did you have a sword? Hermione asked before they reached the common room, Harry stopped and turned to face her 'You know how I don't say much about where I live or what my adopted family do? This is why. I can do things most people can't, like when I got Neville's remembrall back or just now when I took out the troll. If people knew what I am now they'd shun, fear or hate me' Harry said sadly. 'I'm assuming Snape knows' Hermione stated surprising Harry 'What? You did something that shouldn't be possible even with magic and Snape angry with you, though it didn't look like it was for doing it, it was for doing it in front of us, like it was some big secret' 'Yeah, he knows. He's known since after the potions class' Hermione nodded. 'So, are you going to tell me what you are or am I going to need to ask Snape or scour the library?' Hermione asked seriously. 'Fine' Harry said reactivating his gigai, having already sealed his Zanpakuto 'I am a shinigami'

Meanwhile the staff had finally found the troll still held by Harry's kido. Snape used an over powered banisher to smash the troll against the wall knocking it out before obliterating the kido 'I must commend the boy on his skill, a bakudō of that level strong enough to hold a troll is incredible' Snape said with a hidden look of pride 'Are you saying Potter did this?' McGonagall asked surprised 'You didn't tell her did you Albus?' Snape asked pointedly 'There wasn't much time or a reason to do so' Dumbledore answered 'What is he talking about Albus?' McGonagall asked 'About Harry Potter being a Shinigami' came the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick surprising all of them 'What, goblins have known and at times work with Shinigami when needed, and my cousin Griphook made the mistake of trying to stop someone taking money from mister Potter's account. He told me he's a seated officer, 5th seat to be precise. That speaks of great power' his accounted happily. Snape and Dumbledore were speechless 5th seat at 11! Sure one of the captains looked around 10 (Shiro) and one of the lieutenants look 6 (guess who) but still, if he's that strong now, what will he be in a few years time? ' _I must do something to keep the boy weak_ ' thought Dumbledore angrily ' _Lily what did you bring into this world_ ' Snape thought worryingly as he heard laughter in his head ' _shut it safiipfopab this is serious_ ' and he left for his office as the other 3 professors levitated the troll out of the bathroom.

TBC

LW: Shikai, Snape, Dumbles plots, Hermione knows. That's the main point of this chapter, though not exactly in that order. Good luck.

 _Reviews_

 _Sakura Lisel:_

He didn't, I think Dumbledore likes to appear to be the all knowing modern Merlin but I think he bluffs his way through about half of it. When his attempt to send Harry letter failed (I think it's canon you can't send mail to dead people... as in the owls just stand there) he immediately went to Private Drive and upon discovering it to be true contacted Yama because he hoped Harry had been purified (he'd have been fucked if all the shit the Dursleys did caused him to hollowfy, but they'd also be dead so that wasn't an option)  
Even if Harry hadn't been adopted by Sakura and Szayel Dumbledore knew he had great magical potential and in turn he would have great spiritual potential (they're kind of the same thing ish, will eventually explain. Main thing is powerful magic can translate to powerful spirit energy/pressure when they die, that's one of the reasons few British wizards become Shinigami as Griphook said, most purebloods are weak as shit due to all the cousin fucking... I mean keeping the blood 'pure') so he wouldn't have been running around Rykonga he'd have been most likely found and recruited by some Shinigami to join the academy (still unsure how that works in canon... but they have to have some way to find potential Shinigami somehow) in which case he'd just have to convince Yama to let the boy come to the school and learn magic, after all what's 7 years to beings who could live over 1,000?  
The last question is answered with the fact that Yamamoto giving Harry the choice whether to go or stay (and then making it his mission when he'd decided to go) threw Dumbledore expecting the man to just hand him over the boy (that might be the basher part of me speaking, but Albus has gotten used to people doing what he says when he says), but he hoped the possibility of getting to see the word his **BIRTH** parents lived in would sway him as well as give him a reason to save their useless asses from Tommy boy. He was lucky Harry's family wanted him to get to see that world and it wasn't as if he was far from them, literally a mirror call or Garganta/Senkaimon away. I'm unsure about the whole needing to learn to control his magic thing that sometimes is used as a reason for Harry to go to Hogwarts in these kind of crossover situations as I'm thinking if not in life (still unsure) then in death their magical energy merges with their spiritual energy, therefore he'd have control of both by learning at least some control when he was in the academy.  
I hope this helps answer your questions, I normally just let the story flow in a certain way and it's nice to think about what might have been, after all that's kind of what fanfiction is ''What could've happened if this happened?'' or in my case ''How much shit can I cause with one little change?''

 _The guest that was a dick_ (Not that they'll see it): I find it interesting this story wasn't worth reading due to the pairing, but it was worth clicking it and commenting that it wasn't worth reading. Nobody is forcing you to read my stuff, plus in this case the pairing you have a problem with is stated on the outside so you didn't even need to click on it to know that Hermione will most likely be paired with Harry (not 100%, but most likely) so you could've just passed it like most people do when a story has a pairing they dislike. So really you just felt like being an arsehole.

 _Kalladin1989_ : Glad you're enjoying the story, hope future chapters interest you as much as the current ones.

 **R &R**


	4. Plot & Christmas

LW: Chapter 4 and the last of the pre-2017 chapters so it may take a bit longer for future chapters to show up.

Harry Potter Shinigami – Plot and Christmas

Harry was actually surprised by how well Hermione took his confession in her stride, though the rapid-fire questions were predictably Hermione. Once Harry was unable to answer them himself he took to a higher power of knowledge; bringing Hermione to the boys dorm the next day and removing a rectangular mirror about the size of a large picture frame, propping it up on chair, placed his hand on it and cast ' **Mirāshādo tamashī no kensaku** {Mirror shard, Soul search} Anthony Granz'. At this point the image began to flicker and blur before clearing to a boy with pink hair apart from 2 white bangs just over his eyes, in a white outfit sitting cross legged with a sword on his lap.

'Hey bro wake up!'

Harry yelled, the pinkette opened his eyes slowly, as though leaving a trance, then was by the mirror in the flash upon realising who was calling 'Harry, how've you been? Mum was worried sick about you all day yesterday. You did something stupid didn't you?'

He said/asked/accused his amber eyes focused on Harry.

'Define stupid' Harry said nervously 'I saved Hermione from a troll, does that count?'

'Yes' Anthony said tiredly.

'Well now she's asking a whole load of question I can't answer so it's now your job'

Harry announced before moving out of sight, drawing the arrancar's attention to the bookworm. Despite his initial reluctance he complied and was quite helpful to Hermione, even releasing his Akuma rōtasu to show her (though Harry was sure it was _Akuma_ and **Serebii** wanting to show off rather than it being his idea). After that Hermione got used to having a sword wielding grim reaper for a best friend, not that she treated him any differently than she had before.

Soon November bleed into December and as the holidays approached Harry realised he still hadn't checked out the third floor, mostly just due to lack of effort on his own part and vowed to do it before he left. As luck would have it he had some spare time after dispatching a Hollow; the bird like creature, though fast was relatively newly formed and as such easy to beat. It was already past curfew so Harry saw nothing wrong with being later than he already was, especially as no one could see him as a shinigami. Quietly making his way to the third floor he opened the door with an alohomora; right now glad his wand was usable in his soul form. Pulling the door open he immediately shut it again at the sight of a Cerberus; one of the few living creatures able to harm Hollows and Shinigami (well they are supposed to be guardians of the underworld, they can't guard what they can't even interact with now can they?). Relocking the door he went to bed, mind running through ways to get around the creature.

That thought process led himself and Hermione to Hagrid the grounds keeper, a man known by the entire school for his love of dangerous creatures

'So Hagrid...' Harry asked the large man '...how would you get past a Cerberus?'

Hagrid immediately froze 'How do you know about Fluffy?'

'Fluffy?' Hermione yelped while Harry chuckled

'Yep, he's mine. Leant him to Dumbledore to guard the...' he stopped

'Yes?' Harry asked while making the 'go on' gesture with his hand

'That's classified, the only people who need to know are Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel' Hagrid said seriously then stopped with an expression that said ' _Oh F***_ ' 'Nicholas Flamel?' Hermione repeated looking interested 'I shouldn't a told you that' Hagrid said panicked.

The duo scoured the library looking for information of Nicolas Flamel, currently finding nothing and as neither was staying at Hogwarts both agreed to pick up the search in the New Year, Hermione getting Harry to ask his parents while he was away too. The trip home had little problems, apart from Dumbledore trying to keep Harry in the castle _'for his safety'_ until Harry pointed out that he was well trained and had also promised his parents he would be on the train; he was sure Yamamoto had told Dumbledore who they were and that they were not to be messed with, but he wasn't sure if that would stop the old man from trying something anyway. Harry spent the trip with Hermione and also Neville who he was beginning to see has another friend and time passed quickly. Upon arrival at the station Harry was able to find Sakura and Szayel easily, both from their spiritual signature and how they stuck out their white outfits against the other occupants of the platform, Harry introduced his friends to the two of them before Sakura opened a garganta in a nearby wall. The trio entered as Hermione and Neville went looking for their own families.

Christmas in Soul Society was normally a small informal affair, especially for the hybrids, and Harry was glad they'd stopped off at _Kage ni kakusa reta chiku_ (District hidden in the shadows) (Basically the Japanese version of Diagon Alley) for him to get his presents for some of them. He got Sakura a midnight blue kimono covered in stars, Szayel a book on arithmancy; as the scientific magical subject intrigued him and Anthony was given a cutting of the whomping willow (the procurement of said cutting being an event that had lead to Harry's only visit to the hospital wing so far). Among other things Harry received; candy as usual from Ukitake and Kyoraku, one of the older kido books from Sakura (remembering his skill in kido and his Zanpakuto's secondary effect) and as he'd heard about Harry's Junsuina kokoro moeru, Yamamoto had promised him training in increasing its fire abilities over the summer as well as instructions to help ' _stoke his fire_ ' as the old man put it.

Harry also got a few items from Hogwarts delivered by garganta; a flute from Hagrid, a sweater and fudge from Ms Weasley (which Sakura took one look at and balaed to nothingness) a few joke items from the Weasley twins (who Harry got on well with) and an unmarked package. Opening it a note fell out, revealing it was originally Harry's dad's, and when Harry put it on he disappeared. They discovered it made him invisible and also cloaked his reiatsu completely like something a certain shopkeeper designed. Sakura was annoyed by the tracking charms on the cloak, which meant Szayel sent it to reishi sterilisation, after he assured all of them (mostly Harry, as Sakura was more worried about the charms than the invisibility being lost, as it could simply be re-applied) the cloak would be undamaged, and would still work as the other abilities were contained within the cloak itself rather than simply applied to the outside of the artefact.

Soon after Harry decided to take the hit, getting the 3 hybrids in one room he asked 'Do any of you know who Nicholas Flamel is?' Szayel's eyes widened and Sakura suddenly looked worried, Anthony smiled though he stared at Harry slightly confused

'Why are you asking?' countered Szayel

'There's something in the forbidden corridor at the school guarded by a Cerberus that is only allowed be talked about with Dumbledore and Flamel' Harry answered, seeing no reason to lie to them.

Szayel looked ill and turned away muttering 'the philosopher's stone'

'In a school!' Anthony yelled then looked at Harry worryingly 'Has anyone been killed yet?'

'No' Harry answered 'Dumbledore told everyone to avoid it who does not wish to 'die a most painful death'.'

Despite the circumstances Sakura couldn't hold in a cackle 'The basterd's baited a trap' then she turned serious 'Harry no matter what happens do not go down there, do I make myself clear?'

Harry nodded 'Yes mum'

The rest of the holiday passed normally well, Harry training as well as spending time with his friends and family, though he was sad the twins were 'away' in Hueco Mundo, he wasn't too worried and would just see them over the summer. He wasn't surprised Shini had joined Anthony in trying to read the entire archives before reaching maturity along with flitting between Squads 8 and 10 as they were the most likely to allow him to join upon majority, as well as Alistair's… Harry wanted to call it an intern/apprenticeship but really it was him fighting, beating up and getting the shit kicked out of him by Squad 11 members, which the young shinigami realised was their way of seeing if he was good enough to join them.

Soon came time to return to Hogwarts and this time Sakura was there to see him leave; after kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair she said

'Please don't go looking for trouble kiddo'

Harry nodded and went looking for Hermione, but along the way was stopped by Draco

'Potter' he greeted formally 'I believe we got on the wrong foot, I wish to apologise for insulting you as well as your family and would like a chance to start again'

Harry not seeing any reason to argue nodded and took Draco's hand. The blond smiled until Harry's grip increased and he was pulled over to the green eyed shinigami 'I'll forgive you Draco, because we're both kids who make mistakes, do stupid things and say things we shouldn't but this is your only chance. I won't ask you to change your entire world view for me or something stupid like that, but don't insult me or any of my friends, are we clear?'

the Malfoy heir nodded, what Potter said was reasonable 'I understand and accept, thank you for this chance Harry and happy new year' they separated and Harry continued on his search.

He soon found her in a compartment alone and told her what he'd learnt.

'The philosopher's stone! Damn it, I'd read about that near the beginning of the year if only I could've remembered it' Hermione complained

'Don't worry about it, now we know, we just need to figure out why it's here and who would want to take it' Harry said placating her. The duo agreed though Fluffy was a good 1st line there were most likely other defences for the stone, and that they were probably planned out by the other teachers; but as they couldn't get past Fluffy would be unable to know what they could entail, therefore would have to wing it if they ever needed to go down, though both hoped they wouldn't need to.

TBC

LW: Well that's the Year one plot set up, see you later.

By the way if anyone's wondering why Sakura's behaving the way she is, other than Harry she's the only one (we've seen) with magic experience, which when combined with her spiritual senses means she can tell when something is off, magically speaking (e.g. Tracking charms or malicious potions).

 _Reviews_

 _Kalladin1989_ : Yes he's like Ichigo from seasons 1 or 2, he's a human with Shinigami powers but as far as I have planned he doesn't have Hollow powers, just his (as far as you know) unnamed zanpakuto, because I'm pulling a Kubo and keeping her name (I'll admit the spirit is female) secret until it seems important or relevant.

 _Sakura Lisel:_

Okay first I need to clear up a slight misunderstanding (I think it was because I was trying to say how quickly Harry was growing and was referring to how even though some of the Gotei 13 like Toshiro and Yachiru look young they're all at least 100+ years old where as Harry is more or less 11) Harry isn't captain level (yet... ;D) he's 5th seat, in Squad 13, you know the one who's only good Shinigami are Captain Ukitake and Rukia.  
As for sealing powers and gigai trapping, I presume gigai are designed to be physical representations of your soul body, or if you're like Ichigo and Harry (by that I mean you passed on or just have Shinigami powers rather than being born in SS) it's like having your original body, which has all the hair, BLOOD, and DNA a normal human body has. (Yes I did just imply gigai can be polyjuiced or can use polyjuice)  
Yeah Dumbledore is going to try use the Private Drive Blood Wards (or something similar) to weaken Harry to the point he's at least not going to get stronger (which would severely fuck them all over with what I have planned for what counts as books 2 and 3), he's that much of an arrogant old coot who has no idea what he's meddling with. Also while I'm sure there is some kind of archaic ritual that could do what you said, as well as stealing or creating a version of the gigai Urahara tried to seal the Hogyoku inside Rukia with, Soul magic is a thing, Horcruxes being the most well known on our side but there is probably a lot more especially as at least part of the magical world knows about Shinigami and hollows and Dumbledore as you said is 100+ years old and strong by British magical standards so may have some kind of soul magic books in his library.  
Lastly and this will probably count as a spoiler and add to something Kalladin was asking about Snape, Dumbledore would need to destroy Harry's powers like Ishida did in the end of the Soul Society Arc or Ichigo did when he beat Aizen, as a magical trapped in there body isn't unable to use Shinigami powers, abilities or their zanpakuto, they just can't access soul form, enter SS without a specialized portal or use their full power (no bankai for example... thought burning out the vessel while extremely painful could work to release them). Harry would be just fine (sort of) if he were trapped in human form for a while and if all else fails the AK ejects the soul from the body and Sakura is a 5000+ year old Hollow magical.

 _FreeTraderBeowolf_ : My writing style is a constant work in progress; I'm trying to make things easier for my readers so I'll try taking your advice to heart and see if I can write as you suggested. Also on the pairings you are right about them being too young at this point in the story, it was really just me saying this was where I had planned to go. I decided to remove the coupling mark for them for now but she'll be staying on the main characters list because she is Harry's 1st and best friend so will always be there with him, plus while I'm on the subject I did have an odd idea for something near the end of 3rd year. I hope I continue to be good enough that you'll still around at that point.

 **R &R**


End file.
